


airport cuddles

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we're both stuck in this airport cause of a storm and i'm afraid of thunder"</p>
            </blockquote>





	airport cuddles

_„I'm sorry to inform you that the flight number 277 will be delayed because of the storm."_

 

The sentence was followed by grunts, groans and even a couple of screams – okay probably only one scream because a baby was scared of the loud speakers, but yeah – as expected.

The last thing that anybody wanted was to be stuck at the airport only two days before New Year's Eve. Lionel was one of those people. As unorganized and messy as he was, one of his biggest pet peeves was being late.

He adjusted the grey beanie and let out a sigh. People were passing by hurriedly while the others stood near the double glass door, probably getting ready to face the storm. It was moments like this that he had no idea what to do. Sure, it was the end of December, but nobody mentioned any kind of a storm, especially since the last week was pretty sunny. Not to mention that he _definitely_ wasn't a person who had a backup plan, or a one who could make one on the spot. That is how he remained standing in the corner of the airport, with only enough money for a snack and his hand tightly grasping the suitcase handle.

 

Sergio was cold, tired and _really_ annoyed. His family was expecting him to be in Argentina for New Year's Eve but the storm obviously ruined his plans.

As crowded as it was only 5 minutes ago, the airport was now almost completely empty and freezing. Traveling alone wasn't really the prettiest thing and forgetting to reserve a ticket – _also known as having to travel in economic class_ – was even worse. It's not that he was spoiled or anything, Sergio Agüero was actually the polar opposite, it's just that he hated being recognized at every place he went. It was one of the things that he had to get used to, but he never did.

That was one of the reasons why he had about 10 layers of clothing covering his face and body. Under the thick scarf, beanie and his big jacket, he was still shivering. Being an absolute unorganized mess resulted in him not bringing any spare money – which sounds pretty funny when you're a famous football player – with him.

He could always go to the motel or a hotel and tell them to put it on his bill or something, but it was too cold outside and the storm was only getting worse, so he decided to cross that idea off of his list. The only thing he could do now was pray that the storm would be over soon.

 

The majority of people has already left the airport in less than 15 minutes. There were still some people around here, so Lionel decided to go and find a quitter place, thinking as he would be spending the night here.

He slowly walked around, hoping to find a comfortable enough place. After a moment, he saw a perfect spot, a long, bench-like seat that would be perfect for laying. He saw a figure nearing the spot and quickened his pace. Soon enough he was clumsily running over to the spot, trying to claim it before the other person.

They obviously had similar ideas, because they strongly collided with each other which caused them to stumble and fall on the seat. "Mine!" A muffled voice said, in a way that he almost didn't hear it.

"I was here first!" Leo huffed and lifted his gaze in the direction of the stranger.

He almost gasped when he met a pair of beautiful dark eyes. They were actually the only thing he could see because the person was wrapped up from head to toe. That caused him to let out a giggle, which turned into a series of them and soon enough he was sitting on the seats, clutching his stomach.

In the meantime, the stranger has already unwrapped the scarf and took the black beanie off, which made his whole face visible. And to say that Leo was surprised would be an understatement. Of course he recognized him immediately.

"What?"

"You looked like a penguin." Because that is the best first thing to say to a football player. He made a face that could only be described as adorable, with his nose scrunched up a bit and his eyes curious. Lionel was mentally scolding himself for being such an embarrassment, but his thoughts were interrupted by a laugh.

"What?" It was his turn to ask the question now.

"You look like somebody just told you that you can't bring a puppy home." He said with a strong accent. Leo was also Argentinian, but his accent was definitely not as noticeable. Listening to Sergio's accent was way cuter.

"This is still my spot." Leo said with a laugh. He lifted his legs on the bottom part of the long seat, while leaning on the other one.

"I saw it first."

"No you haven't, I did!"

"But I'm more tired." He whined.

"Sure you are. I'm sitting here anyway so that means I'm staying." Leo smiled.

"Well, if we're gonna do it that way..." Sergio trailed of, a mischievous look in his eyes. He was now sitting – laying- next to him.

"Please get off of my seat."

"No, I'm staying" Sergio said. As much as Leo wanted to stay on there, cuddled up with him, he realized that it would be inappropriate so he decided not to do it.

"Can you- "

"-OH MY GOD!" Leo's try of repeating his question was interrupted by Sergio himself. His hands were clutching Leo's tightly and his breathing was rapid. He looked startled.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked worriedly. Although his cheeks were probably flaming, he looked at Sergio with curious and worried eyes only to meet his scared ones.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Sergio said and switched his gaze from Leo's eyes to the storm outside. Leo did the same and noticed that the sky was different. Soon, a loud crashing noise was heard after a flash of lightning ripped through the sky and Sergio grabbed his hands one more time.

_Was Sergio Agüero scared of thunder?_

"Umm, you can stay here, if you want of course" Leo said with a shy smile. That caused Sergio to relax and look at him instead the storm outside.

"Thank you." He said and smiled adorably.

Leo shifted a little bit to make more room for him and they both sat there, with their back leaning on the wall and legs extended in front of them. Sergio kept looking through the glass and Leo knew that he was thinking about the thunder. He didn't want him to worry so much.

"You know I have a sister in Argentina. She's a little bit older than me and we still fight because she says that Di Maria is her favorite Argentinian player. I strongly disagree, because Madrid and everything, but yeah, I burned her hair when I was 5 years old and she didn't talk to me for a month" he chuckled "I mean it wasn't on purpose, of course, but she was so angry. And one time I saw her drawing so my 4 years old self thought that you can do that everywhere and our mom was really... surprised when she found me "decorating" the walls of our room..." Leo continued rambling, telling him every story that came onto his mind, switching topics and characters.

Sergio was looking at him amusingly, realizing why he was doing this. Sergio was extremely grateful to him because his plan was actually successful. Soon enough Leo heard his breathing slowing down and he was practically half laying on top of Leo now, with his head resting on Leo's shoulder and his hand holding Leo's. Leo smiled down at him, admiring his good looks and traced small patterns on his palm.

It was about 4am when the storm stopped. Leo stayed awake the whole night, admiring the storm and staying cuddled up with Sergio.

_What are the odds to find a football player at the airport? What are the odds to end up cuddling with him? Pff, not like he's my favorite Argentinian player... Who the hell am I kidding, he's perfect._ Leo's thoughts were running and he forgot about how tired he was.

When a woman announced that their flight will be boarding at 6:30AM, he started waking him up.

"Sergio" he shook him lightly, but that failed. "Sergio..." he squeezed his hand, which caused him to open his eyes. It was still dark outside, as it was only 6AM.

"Our flight will be boarding in half an hour" he said.

"Okay, thank you" he smiled at Leo, his last words meaning way more than he thought. Leo unlocked their fingers and noticed a blush creeping on Sergio's cheeks.

 

_Faith was probably a sarcastic b.... who liked playing with people's feelings_. Leo figured as she saw Sergio sitting right behind him.

"So we meet again" he smiled cheekily as Leo rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh no" He said and waved his hands to add the effect. Sergio just chuckled.

Leo hoped that he will get some sleep, seeing as he didn't have any last night. He leaned his head on the window and found a comfortable position. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt somebody kicking his seat. Turning around, he met a pair of innocent looking brown eyes.

"What?" Back to the first word they exchanged.

**_"You looked like a penguin"_** Leo said, causing both of them to laugh. "But really, I'm trying to get some sleep, I haven't slept last night" he said gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sergio said, looking genuinely guilty.

"It's okay" Leo said and turned around, making himself comfortable once again. Not even 2 minutes later he felt somebody kicking his seat again.

"I am so going to kill you Agüero" he said trough gritted teeth. After four more kicks and 10 minutes, Sergio switched seats with a nice woman that insisted on the lovely couple sitting together. Soon enough Leo fell asleep, and this time his head was resting on Sergio's shoulder, with his arm wrapped around Leo and his eyes admiring the beautiful boy that he met on a stormy night at the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one shot I took from my wattpad. I changed it a little bit and added Messi in so I hope that he fits the character well :)


End file.
